This invention relates to a process for the production of a dehydrated cooked meat.
There are processes in which a meat is cooked in an autoclave under a pressure greater than atmospheric pressure, the product obtained optionally being deboned and then predried in an oven under a partial vacuum before being granulated and completely dehydrated.
The disadvantages of processes of this type are due mainly to the fact that the cooked meat has to be predried for several hours. Thus, it is standard practice to predry the meat for 5 hours. In addition, despite predrying, a binder, for example egg white, still has to be added to the predried product to allow correct granulation before final drying.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a process for the production of a dehydrated cooked meat which, on the one hand, would enable the predrying time to be substantially reduced and, on the other hand, would eliminate the need to use a binder.